To Save Your Soul
by chibi-miaka66
Summary: Syaoran Li came to Japan on a quest to steal the Cards from their Mistress and seal them off in another dimension in order to save the world. However, the Cards have formed a bond with their Mistress that may destroy her.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not too good at summaries but here it is. Syaoran is a cold guy who moves to Japan. He is strong, smart, handsome but fairly heartless. Sakura moved to Japan four years ago from New York. She is now 16 and is a very beautiful girl but there is one major problem...her beloved cards have begun to corrupt her soul. Who will help her as the cards's power continues to grow? Duh duh duh dum....yeah, that's a pretty crappy summary, just read the story!!! IT'S GOOD!!

**To Save Your Soul**

"Sakura!!! It's time to get up!"

"Noooo!!" Sakura moaned batting off the hands that shook her.

"It's 7:45, your going to be late for school!"

Sakura's eyes flew open to stare at her brother Touya.

"Isn't it still Christmas break?" she asked between yawns.

"No stupid! We only get four days off of school for Christmas break. It's time to go back" Touya said pulling the blinds open causing Sakura to squint at the bright sun.

"Awwww! I hate school." Sakura groaned getting out of bed. "Can you drive me to school Touya?"

"Nope, no room in the car. I'm driving some friends," Touya laughed.

"Touya!! You're so mean! Get out!" Sakura yelled throwing a stuffed animal at him as he ran out the door.

"WOW!!! Anger management man!" she heard him yell as he ran down the stairs.

'Stupid brothers', Sakura thought as she began choosing her clothes. She really did hate school. It was her worst nightmare. She had no friends and everyone hated her. It wasn't because she was ugly or mean, Sakura was very pretty and had always been classified as sweet. She wasn't exactly sure why they hated her, they just did. None of then gave her a chance. They didn't even know her.

Sakura, her brother and her father moved to Tomeoda, Japan three years ago, when Sakura was thirteen. Before then they had lived in New York. Sakura had been happy in New York, she had lots of friends and family there. She thought Japan would be the same when she moved but it wasn't. All the girls hated her because she was prettier than them and they thought Sakura was a snob because she came from a fairly rich family and had lived in New York. The boys did too, only because the girls did, so they treated her like a slut. Sakura hated it, three years had passed, she's sixteen and nothing changed.

"Maybe it'll be better now. They've had a couple days off. Maybe they'll feel better. What am I thinking! It's been the same for three years, why would they change now?" Sakura thought.

She decided to wear a black tee with comfortable jeans. She peered at herself in the mirror. Sakura's hair was one of her best features, it was a beautiful mixture of auburn and honey color, which fell in loose curls half way down her back. Her eyes were her best feature, they were big and of emerald color. They sparkled with a shine that not even darkness could put out. Fingering a strand of hair, she smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Morning dad!" she greeted her father Fujitaka as she rushed by the kitchen. Her father peered over the morning paper at his daughter, who rushed on her shoes.

"Morning! You'd better hurry or you'll be late!" he called but she was already out the door.

Sakura loved skateboarding. Back in New York, her friends would watch her board and she would try teaching them. She'd enter competitions and practice with her brother. Skateboarding was how she got to school everyday.

She hopped onto her board and sped down the streets, happy to feel the gentle breeze tousle her hair. "I hope I'm not late," Sakura thought as she looked at her wrist. "I really should get a watch."

Finally, she reached a huge building titled 'Tomoeda High." It was beautifully sculpted but she still hated it. Jumping off her board she rushed through the halls to her locker. Grabbing her books she ditched her board there and sped off to her first period class. On the way a group she spotted a group of boys standing five feet away from her class. She looked down, hoping that they wouldn't notice her but sure enough one of them saw her.

"Hey guys, it's our beautiful American slut," he called.

'Great,' Sakura thought quickening her pace. They laughed loudly.

"Awww! Are we not good enough for you loser?" another yelled but she had reached her class. Walking in, she looked at everyone. They all stopped talking as she walked to her seat, all that was heard were snickers and sharp whispers. One boy smiled at her but for some reason she glared at him and he frowned back. 'Why did I just do that? Oh well, he was probably just some guy desperate for a girlfriend,' Sakura thought taking her seat. She sat at the back of the class, right hand corner by the window. No one sat behind her or in front of her, one girl sat beside her. The girl's name was Rika, one of her worst enemies, this girl tried to make Sakura's life a living hell. Rika wasn't as pretty as Sakura. She had black hair, blue eyes and wore clothes and makeup similar to a hooker's. Guys seemed to like her, for about one night. Sinking into her chair, she watched the teacher enter the class.

"Good morning class!" he greeted. "I hope you all had a good break because it's time to get back to work." 'I can't wait!' Sakura thought sarcastically. "But first," 'Great, what now!' "I'd like you all to meet our new exchange student." 'Oh, another student. I wonder what this person is going to be like, who cares! Whoever it is we'll hate me anyways.' "This is Syaoran Li from China."

A boy walked into the class. He had messy chestnut, brown hair and alluring amber eyes. He was very handsome. His frown made him seem rather cold but still very attractive. 'An attractive guy to taunt and tease me,' Sakura thought.

"Let's put you... behind Sakura Kinmoto. Please raise your hand Kinmoto," the teacher asked.

Syaoran POV

Syaoran walked into the class. He scanned the crowd, taking advantage of the one time he would see everyone as a stranger. All the girls stared at him intently, all except one. He noticed her immediately. She glanced at him casually and concentrated on the teacher once more.

"Let's put you...Behind Sakura Kinmoto. Please raise your hand Kinmoto." The girl raised her hand, 'so her name is Kinmoto', Syaoran thought as he walked to his seat, keeping his eyes locked onto Kinmoto. She was very beautiful. She had beautiful honey/auburn colored hair and dazzling emerald eyes that avoided him. 'Why is a girl like her so secluded from everyone else?' he wondered and decided to do more research on that. 'My job may be easier than I thought.'

A pencil case falling at his feet distracted him from his thoughts. Staring at it he thought of how he would have normally stepped over it and let the owner pick it up, but because of circumstances he picked it up and handed it to the girl sitting next to Sakura.

"Hey! My name is Rika. Thanks," Rika said taking the pencil case from Syaoran, which she had obviously dropped purposely. "What's your name?" she asked.

'Didn't the teacher just say my name," Syaoran thought fighting the temptation to say this out loud. 'Control yourself, you have to get along with these people.'

"Li," Syaoran said shortly. He couldn't stand girls who chased him. They always did, it never mattered what kind of a guy he was, things seemed to be all about the looks. This wouls annoy him beyond reason. They would dress like flimsy's, thinking he enjoyed it. He sat in his chair and focused on the teacher. He felt power, a type of magic. He glanced at the girl in front of him, Kinomoto. She was busy watching something outside. Things became much clearer now. Focusing on the teacher he tried to concentrate but he could feel the girls staring at him. 'Wonderful. This is going to be a long day.'

It was now lunch-time. Syaoran had not been successful in avoiding girls this morning. He would have preferred to eat lunch by himself but he had a job to finish. He followed a guy named Takashi, a 'friend' he had made who shared his gym class, to one of the tables outside. Takashi was busy ranting about how Eskimos began the whole eating outside thing, Syaoran listened knowing that this was not true but wondering how he managed to make up such a complicated story.

Syaoran was sure he didn't like a lot of these people, mostly the girls who stared at him and did anything to empress him. He talked with Takashi for a little bit. It turned out that Takashi was into marshal arts. He was not very good at it but was interested in learning. Everyone else gossiped about other students and talked about relationships. Syaoran glanced around and noticed Kinmoto sitting all alone under a Cherry Blossom tree eating her lunch.

"Who is she?" Syaoran asked the girl, Kiago, sitting beside him. He knew what Sakura's name was but he wanted to know more about her. Kiago looked in the direction Syaoran was looking and wrinkled her nose.

"That's Sakura Kinomoto. No one likes her because she's a snob and mean. Ever since she got here we knew she was weird and different. We all hate her and she's a total loser," Kiago answered quickly. Somehow, Syaoran had a hard time believing that. But he had to admit that this bit of information did help him a bit. 'Different eh?'

Soon everyone was talking about Sakura, gossiping and criticizing her. All except Takashi and the girl sitting beside him. She looked quite angry about the whole thing.

"Hey guys, watch this!" one boy shouted getting up and walking over to Kinomoto.

"Hey Kinomoto, I need a whore for the weekend. Interested?" the boy asked. Sakura stood up, raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. She then gathered her books and stalked toward the school. Syaoran looked around and saw everyone laughing. The only ones not laughing, Takashi and the brown haired girl with him, stood up and made their way toward the school as well. Syaoran admitted being cold, ruthless and had often ridiculed people before but when he saw this he felt disgusted by these people. He was pretty sure he found what he was looking for. Not only could he sense it but he had a feeling inside him that she was the one. He could not, however, raise suspicion on the matter. If he played it right, he would get what he wanted without any trouble. Standing up he began jogging to catch up with Kinomoto, ignoring his peers' questions on where he was going.

Finally catching up to her he matched her pace. She was clearly ignoring him, as she continued walking briskly towards the school. He could feel a power radiating off her. 'Stupid girl! Any magic user could sense this. Doesn't she know how to use a magic concealer?' Why did she keep walking? Didn't she notice that he was trying to talk to her? 'This plan probably won't work but it's worth a shot.' Glancing sideways at he noticed that she stared down at the ground as she walked, her hair forming a curtain around her face. She in turn glanced at him and tossed her head back causing her hair to fall in waves down her back. Her eyes were rather red, as though she had been crying. 'Time to get this over with.'

"I know you have them. I can sense it. You have proven yourself to be a very foolish girl. I ask you to give them to me and I'll leave you alone," Syaoran whispered coldly. Sakura continued walking but turned her full attention to Syaoran.

"You know I have what?" Sakura asked innocently. She knew, however, exactly what he was talking about.

"The Clow cards. You have them. I have the ability to sense it," Syaoran insisted stubbornly knowing that she knew what he meant.

Sakura thought for a moment. 'He knows I have them, no point in denying. I wonder what he wants with them?'

"Oh, _those_. I do have them but I'm not giving them to you and there's nothing you can do about that," Sakura replied lightly keeping calm.

Surprisingly, Syaoran did not feel as angry as he had expected. 'Did I even expect her to say no?'

"You are right. I can't do nothing about it now but I will have the cards," his voice was calm, matching hers. She stared back at him defiantly but a small grin formed on her lips.

"Why do you want them?" she asked curiously.

"None of your business," Syaoran answered rudely. With that, he quickened his pace towards the school.

How on earth was he going to get the cards? The Li clan was very impatient and if he did not obtain them soon, prophesy may come true. 'But that girl has them,' he thought glancing at Sakura who was staring dreamily out the window. 'How can I get them off her? I'm gonna have to resort to violence? But that's not the only thing I have to worry about...the prophesy also states that the cards will warp their captors heart and the captor will become evil and invinsible.'

"Li Syaoran! Do you plan to pay any attention at all," Mr. Terada demanded.

'Nope.' Syaoran thought as he snapped back to reality blushing slightly. 'Great, I'll have to think about this later.'

Riiiiiinnnng!!! 'Yes!! What luck!' Syaoran bolted out of his chair, gathering his books, home time! Sakura stood up more slowly, and heaved her bag onto her back heading out the door.

'I'll have to do some more research on this one' Syaoran thought ignoring the girls giggling around him. 'There must be someone around here who knows something about her. She must have some friends. I'll have to follow her, nah, I'll do that later, too suspicious at this point. Simple research will do for now.' Looking around he realized that he was the only one left in the class, besides this one other boy.

"Hey," the boy greeted cheerfully.

'Strange, I didn't see this guy in my class earlier.'

The boy had midnight blue hair and ivory white skin. He had a mysterious look about him. He was the type of guy that girls loved. He felt a strange power surround him.

"Hey," Syaoran greeted gruffly trying not to glare. He felt that this guy may be able to help him with Kinomoto. "Umm."

"I am Eriol. Yes, that is why I am here; to help with Kinomoto," the boy answered in a voice too wise for his age. Syaoran was shocked. 'He just read my mind!'

"How –," but he was interrupted.

"There is not much time, do not question. I do not know too much about this myself but I was a friend of Sakura's," Eriol explained smoothly, frowning at the last part. Syaoran stared at him suspiciously.

"Hold on a second. You claim to be a friend of Kinomoto's, but she was alone all day plus anyone I asked told me that she has no friends. And what do you mean 'there is not much time'?"

"This is not the place to be explaining important issues as such. You are very important to this situation, since you have such power. We will discuss this elsewhere," Eriol ordered and began walking out the door, shocking Syaoran even more.

'How does he know about my powers?' Shaking his head confused, he followed.

Eriol walked at a brisk, light pace, he seemed to know where he was going.

To be continued...

YAY!! I'm done the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and I apologize for the abrupt ending. I'll post the next chapter soon!! And don't forget to review....pleez! I need to know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! here's a fresh new chapter. It's mostly for informational purposes. The action begins next!

He caught up to Eriol and began feeling very awkward. This guy was ordering him around! He didn't know this Kinomoto girl, why should he help her? She had been rude to him earlier.

Eriol stopped abruptly in a secluded area of a park and faced Syaoran. Syaoran folded his arms over his broad chest and glared at Eriol.

"Now I'll explain," Eriol began but Syaoran cut in with a rude grunt.

"You sure as hell better," he grumbled.

Ignoring this, Eriol continued. "You were asking me earlier why she didn't have any friends. I am her friend but there is something you know about Sakura, right?"

"She has the Clow Cards, and I came to get them," Syaoran answered confidently.

"You are a member of the powerful Li Clan and you must obtain the Clow Cards, am I correct?" Eriol questioned further.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered shortly, annoyed that Eriol was telling him the obvious.

"What an obligation! Anyhow, Sakura captured the Clow Cards four years ago, they belong to her. They are bound to her whether she likes it or not." Li opened his mouth to question this last remark but Erio held up his hand and continued. "There is much that I do not know but I do know that the cards have begun to corrupt Sakura's heart. I know this because I was her friend and she used to be a kind, sweet girl but the power of the cards have changed that. This is very complicated. You want the cards but-"

"I don't want the cards! Don't you realize that the reason why the cards are evil and corrupting Kinomoto is because they have no Gaurdian!" Syaoran yelled. He hated the cards and all the trouble they were causing him and his family. "My family is working to track down the Gaurdian. They sent me to get the cards. If the cards and the Gaurdian are not reunited soon, the cards will kill and cause destruction because they are not under control."

Eriol did not seem very surprised by any of this, more pleased than anything. "I am aware that you are a descendant of the creator of the cards. That is why your family feels it is their responsibility to get involved in the situation. Your family leaves most of the responsibility on you, do they not? And that distresses you, am I correct?"

A muscle in Syaoran's jaw jumped and he twitched in frustration. "Look, that is none of your business! I'm gonna fulfill my duty and take the cards."

Eriol frowned. "I did not mean to question you but I am afraid that you cannot just steal the cards from Sakura."

"And why not? Who's gonna stop me?" Syaoran demanded.

"As I said earlier, the cards are bound to Sakura. As evil as the cards are to Sakura, they need her in order for them to draw more power. She is their source of pure power. The cards love her and she, oblivious to the whole situation, loves them back."

"So what? I don't care if she loves them. I'm doing her a favor by taking them away. I'm going to steal them away!"

"If only it were that simple," Eriol sighed. "Unfortunately, the cards want to stay with Sakura and if they are taken away, they will kill you in order to return to her. They will kill not only you but many others as well. So you can see, it is a very difficult situation. Also, if the cards feel threatened by Sakura, they may try to hurt her as well."

"But the cards have to be reunited with the Gaurdian! And they need the captor to be in control of them," Syaoran insisted.

Erio raised his eyebrows. "And why exactly do you need the captor in control of the cards? I sense that there is something more to this then what I already know."

"Yes, there is. I lied earlier. My family already knows where the Gaurdian is. He is in another dimension. He himself, has decided that the cards and himself will be sacrificed for the world. He has seen into the future. He said that the cards and himself, will be the cause of great destruction of the world. To prevent that, he has sealed himself off in a different dimension and now the cards must be as well. The cards have grown more powerful, he says. He, in his old age, is no longer powerful enough to control the cards and send them to another dimension. We magic users are now responsible for the cards," Li finished gruffly.

Eriol was now visibly shocked. "This cannot happen. Sakura is bonded with those cards! If we try send the cards to another dimension, like you say, Sakura will be sent too. Unless she learns to control them of course."

"There is not much time! The Gaurdian said the destruction of the world will happen soon, maybe a year or two. If I cannot steal the cards then we will have to train Sakura to control the cards, then we can seal them into another dimension," Syoaran decided impatiently.

"That is a good plan Li. It will work. You and I are both experienced in the use of magic. I sense that you are very powerful, you must train and help Sakura. But she has become changed by the cards, she does not want to have anything to do with me therefore I cannot help her. She is a sweet girl, well, she was, she still is but she hides it because the cards are trying to corrupt her. You must approach her and she must learn everything we know and she must be trained. That is what you will do," Eriol ordered calmly.

Syaoran was deeply annoyed with Eriol. He hated being ordered around but this was something he had to do. "Yup, I get it. I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Syaoran said.

"You'll do it then?" Eriol asked hesitantly. He could sense Li's bad temper.

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"No, you don't. Listen, I'll help you out. If you need my help, I live in the mansion two streets up from the school. Sakura may not believe you so you may need to mention my name. Goodbye." And with that he walked off in the direction of his house. Syoaran turned and began walking to the apartment he rented. "Why do I feel like things have gotten ten times more complicated?" He asked himself quietly. Shrugging, he walked briskly planning exactly how he was going to explain this to his mother over the phone.

Sorry that this chapter's so short. It'll be longer next time. In the next chapter we'll have Li talking with Sakura and maybe and appearance by Tomoyo. Please review my story! I need some motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arrival to her house, Sakura kicked off her shoes, greeted her father and locked herself up in her room, hoping to get some homework done. She began working of some math but her mind drifted to the amber eyed boy who had come to say hi to her earlier. 'That guy was so different from everyone else. And he knew about the cards.' Sakura laughed quietly to herself and got back to her homework. Before she could start on her next problem, her cell phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"SAKURA!" Sakura smiled and held the phone a few inches away from her ear. It was her best friend from New York.

"Hey Tomoyo! What's up?" Something was definitely up by the sound of it.

"Oh my GOD! You wouldn't believe where I am!" Tomoyo screamed.

Sakura laughed. She and Tomoyo had grown up together in New York and had been inseparable. That was why it had been such a difficult transition for Sakura.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Tomodea's airport!" Tomoyou screamed.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, shocked.

"My mom and I moved here. We live here now! I wanted it to be a surprise, that's why I never told you. Surprised?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh my God! You cannot be serious!" Sakura screamed in pure joy.

"I'm dead serious. Hey, my mom went to the mansion to get us all moved in. I told her that I'd stay with you tonight. Do you mind?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course not! I'll be right there," Sakura said and hung up. Sakura could not remember the last time she had felt this happy. Now that Tomoyo would be with her, maybe things could go back to the way they were before...to the time before she had caught the cards.

She took off her clothes and put on a soft pink skirt, a cute white tank top with pink sparkles on it and topped it off with a pink newsboy cap. She slid her feet into white strappy sandals and looked in the mirror. She never dressed cute anymore, she almost couldn't recognize herself. She always wore baggy dark clothing that did nothing to show off her figure or accent her natural beauty. Strange, but she didn't know why she had shifted to darker colors. Now that Tomoyo was back, she may consider dressing like she used to...did she have a choice with Tomoyo around? Before leaving, she grabbed her purse and jammed a small book into it. She frowned, these were her cards. She had to take them with her if she was going to go to farther places. They had to be near her. Not because she wanted them to be near her, but because they did.

Tomoyo sat impatiently on the cushioned chair in the Japanese airport. Smiling, she looked around. 'Sakura's always late! It's so like her,' she sighed. 'But I am soo happy to be here.' She wondered how things would be for her here. Sakura complained often about how her peers treated her and how she wished to go back to New York. How could a beautiful girl like Sakura have trouble with her peers? Tomoyo wondered. She was always loved by everyone and was kind, cheerful and loving towards everyone else. She has been a bit different ever since she captured those strange cards but sure things would get better now that I'm back. Tomoyo had missed her best friend dearly. Sakura had been like a sister to her and ever since she moved Tomoyo felt like an important part of her was gone. They had known each other since they were born. Their mothers had been best friends and had done everything together. They had boyfriends at the same time, had both married their high school sweethearts on the same day and had gotten pregnant within a month of eachother. Tomoyo was born exactly three weeks before Sakura. Sounami, Tomoyo's mother divorced her husband when Tomoyo was two and Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, died when Sakura was six. So both Tomoyo and Sakura had experienced a different sort of tragedy, but tragedy nonetheless. Sakura had spent most of her time at Tomoyo's house when they were younger because her father struggled with his job and raising Sakura and Touya. Sounami had been like Sakura's mother. But despite all her problems, Sakura had always been cheerful. Now, however, Tomoyo could sense something different in Sakura. The airport was quite noisy, but through it all, she heard very distinct footsteps coming toward her. They quickened by the second. Looking up, Tomoyo saw a beautiful slender girl running towards her. Sakura's emerald eyes shone and her long honey hair swished in it's ponytail.

Tomoyo jumped up. "Sakura!" She screamed as they hugged eachother tightly.

"Oh my God! You look amazing Sakura"

"You don't look so bad yourself Tomoyo. I'm so happy to see you," Sakura laughed and they both began picking up Tomoyo's bags and carrying them to Sakura's car.

"We've got so much to catch up on. I still don't know why you're here!" Sakura said

"You know how my mom is a designer. Well, there is a high demand for her clothing so she thought she would relocate here. Plus we both missed you!" Tomoyo replied.

"I'm still in shock. It feels like a dream. And it's no surprise your mom's clothing is so popular here. Everyone loves it!" Sakura said happily.

"Year, and I've got a surprise for you but I'm not going to tell you now," Tomoyo grinned teasingly as she began shoving her bags into the trunk of Sakura's car.

"Uhhh, hey Sakura?"

Sakura looked up just as she was about to climb into the driver's seat.

"When did you get your lisence?" Tomoyo asked, eyebrows raised. Sakura froze, grinning evily.

"Never."

Tomoyo yelped. "How are we getting home? And don't you say that you're driving us! You can hardly ride a bike! You're going to get us killed," Tomoyo shouted bet Sakura had already dragged her into the passenger's seat. Sakura laughed remembering back to the day when she had convinced Tomoyo to come on a ride with her on a two person bike. Tomoyo had sat in the back having little control over the bike. She obviously remembered when Sakura had driven them straight into a lake.

"Calm down Tomoyo! I've done it before and I didn't crash," Sakura said trying to soothe a frightened Tomoyo.

"Does your brother or father know?" Tomoyo asked trying to imagine what Touya would think if he knew. Sakura flinched.

"Nooooo. And they're not gonna know," Sakura answered innocently, while giving Tomoyo and playful glare.


End file.
